


The Time Between

by basil_leaf



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Collars, Dom Bill Koehler, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Mentions of Death, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: In the aftermath of the bombs, both Bill and Madison have lost everything they held dear.  With nowhere else to turn, Bill finds solace in Madison’s arms and a D/s relationship develops.  Once high school sweethearts, Bill and Madison begin to pick up the pieces and rebuild their lives together





	The Time Between

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Non-Gabe Rich Bang hosted over on tumblr! It’s my first time writing for a fandom other than Supernatural in a VERY long time (seriously... it’s been at least 10 years). This is written in the first person perspective of Madison, the OFC, so just a reminder that this is how *she* perceives Bill, which may not be perfectly in line with canon or how you perceive Bill. Just go with her, she’s a fun, caring lady. ;)

Madison Baker  
2727 Rosemont St.  
Jericho KS 66812 

I smiled at the luggage tag that still adorned one of my bags.  The swirly handwriting of a high school aged girl covered the tag and took me back to trips all around the country with my father.  The luggage tag had never been a source of nostalgia before. It had always amazed me how perceptions can shift and things can gain - or lose - value after someone was gone from your life.  

Dad might be gone, now, but the sense of wanderlust and adventure that he had instilled in me would forever be among his greatest legacies.  The next trip wasn’t a long one, nor was it to some far off land or fun national locale but I still felt the thrum of my imminent departure. The funeral and burial had happened a month ago.  As an only child, his estate had been easy enough to manage and I had wrapped things up in Jericho, the house was clean and ready to hit the market. There were only a couple of papers left to sign and I could do that from anywhere.  Denver was calling and I’d be heading that way first thing the next morning.

Satisfied that everything was ready for the trip, I picked up my book and poured a glass of wine, settling in for the night.  Maybe it was odd that there was no one in town that I wanted to see on my last night in Jericho but it didn’t feel that way to me.  Everyone had been perfectly nice but there were too many memories here. I was ready to leave the past in the past, an amusing sentiment considering my book of choice for the evening was about time travel.

It was a cozy night, nice enough out that I had considered reading outside but I didn’t want to deal with the ingenuous conversations with neighbors about how they wished I wasn’t leaving so soon.  Even more, I didn’t want to deal with the genuine ones. I pulled my favorite blanket over my shoulders, not because it was cold but because it was soft and comforting, a piece of my home in Denver that I had brought with me.

There was a knock on the door.  I wasn’t expecting anyone so the sound made me jump a bit.  I approached the door quietly, checking through the peephole before opening it.  I chuckled at myself and the old habits from city life that were still hanging on, even after a month of being back to small town life.  However, the laugh quickly died on my lips when I saw who was on the other side of the door. 

Bill Koehler.  

Sure, I had seen Bill around town since making my way back to Jericho but we hadn’t really talked.  Just exchanged waves and polite smiles. Once, he had reintroduced me to his wife, Caroline. She’d graduated high school a year or two behind us and had always seemed nice enough, if a little… normal.  I had wondered how much of himself Bill had actually shared with her but then quickly pushed that thought aside. Bill was married now and he was happy. I wasn’t going to get in the way of that.

Now, on my doorstep, Bill looked anything but happy.  His face was stricken, filled with pain and despair.

I pulled the door open, looking the deputy sheriff over.  He looked good in a uniform but I buried that thought just as deep as most of the others I’d had about Bill since coming back to town.  He was married and I had come to take care of my father’s affairs. There wasn’t room in all of that for what we had once had. 

“Bill?” I greeted, his name a question on my lips.  I had no idea why he was on my doorstep but the look on his face told me it wasn’t for anything good.  My brain raced through the possibilities - my mom had died while Bill and I were in elementary school and it had been a month since dad had… there was no one left to warrant a police officer on my doorstep.

Bill’s eyes met mine and I could tell he had been crying.  “I… I didn’t know where else to go.” 

His words didn’t shed any more light on the mystery of his appearance at my door but I stood aside, wordlessly inviting him in.  Bill crowded through the threshold, practically stalking towards me once the door had swung shut. Before I could ask him what was going on, Bill’s lips were pressed against mine, harsh and demanding. 

I tried to pull back, to tell him to stop but my head was already pressed back against the wall by the force of his kisses.  It wasn’t that I didn’t want this - sure, it had been a high school romance, but Bill had been the one to whom I had compared every man I’d been with since leaving Jericho - but there were too many questions to be explored, first.  My body, however, was not on the same page as my brain. I instinctively reacted, returning Bill’s kiss, my hands clutching him closer instead of pushing him away.

Bill’s mouth moved away from mine as he pressed heavy kisses into my jaw and neck.  His hands ran up and down my arms before making their way to the buttons of my top. His fingers fumbled, giving me a chance to catch my breath and come to my senses.  

“Bill, what… what are you?” I tried asking as he grew impatient with the buttons and grasped my shirt at its collar, attempting to bypass the buttons and pull it apart and away from my body.  

With his lips still attached to my neck, he was only able to tear through about half of the shirt.  The sound of the buttons hitting the hardwood floors of the entryway pulled me from my fantasy world.  “Raspberries,” I whispered. “Raspberries!”

Bill reacted immediately, pulling away from me, and I wasn’t sure what surprised me more - that I had remembered our safe word that we had used in high school or that he had remembered and reacted to it 15 years later, too - but the word had done the job it was supposed to.  Bill looked at me with wide eyes, his gaze traveling from my face to my half exposed torso and then back up to meet my eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he whispered before turning towards the door.

I reached out and grabbed his arm.  “I don’t know what this was but there is no way you can just leave, now.  Not without talking to me first.”

Bill’s shoulders slumped even further than they already had and he nodded.  I motioned him out of the foyer and into the house, letting him lead partially out of fear that he might try to sneak away if I couldn’t see him.  I steered him towards the kitchen, knowing that the couch held too many memories of sweet kisses and… not so sweet but definitely hot moments when my dad had been out of the house.  The kitchen, with the table between us, seemed a safer bet.

Bill sat at one end of the table, pulling the chair out and resting his forearms on his knees, his head hung low.  He seemed to be struggling to catch his breath and I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, to put a hand on his shoulder and comfort him but I knew the safer place for me was across the table.

I sat, one of my hands on the table, extended towards Bill as a compromise between my heart and my brain; there for him to take if he needed it.  “Bill,” I started, my voice as gentle as I could make it, “what was that?”

Bill looked up at me, his emotions playing across his face even more than they had been a few moments ago.  “I’m sorry,” he croaked, repeating his words from earlier but not adding anything more.

I fixed Bill with a stare that I hoped was both insistent and comforting.  “You have nothing to be sorry for, Bill, not with me. But… what about Caroline?”  I watched as Bill cringed and his posture sunk even lower at his wife’s name. “I’m not going to be ‘the other woman,’ Bill.”   _Not even for you,_ I added in my mind.  No matter who I had dated in the time since I had moved away, Bill had always been the one that got away.  

Bill took a deep breath, new tears pooling in his eyes at the mention of his wife.  “She’s dead,” he replied as if he had to force his voice to work. “Car-“ he started, stuttering over his wife’s name, “-she was in Denver, visiting family.  I couldn’t get the time off to go with her. There… there was an explosion. A bomb, or something. They’re all dead.”

I inhaled sharply.  Surely Bill was wrong.  Caroline wasn’t the type to seek out a sporting event or other large crowds, at least, she hadn’t been during high school.  I didn’t know where her family lived in the city but I couldn’t imagine someone I knew, however remotely, dying in an explosion like that.  “Bill, I… are you sure?”

“The whole city…”

Bill wasn’t making any sense but he wasn’t in a place to really explain things so I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room.  I turned on the television only to be met by a flickering gray screen playing white noise. I quickly changed the channel to one of the local news stations and was greeted with the same sight and sound.  Another local station was the same. As I flipped my way through the channels, each one was just like the others. ABC, NBC, CNN, TNT, The CW, even Fox News was down. I turned to Bill who had sunk down onto the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen.  His expression wasn’t one of surprise to see everything or, really, nothing, rather, he was resigned and all at once I realized what he could have meant. 

It wasn’t just a bomb, as if there ever could be “just” a bomb.  He was talking hugely massive destruction in Denver; on the level of Hiroshima or Nagasaki during World War 2, if not even more with the years that had passed since the creations of those bombs.  Suddenly, I could see it on Bill’s face: Denver was gone.

“Oh… Bill, I’m so sorry.  I can’t imagine…” I didn’t have words for the man in front of me.  There were no comforting platitudes for something like this. I sat beside him on the couch, pulling Bill into my embrace, my torn shirt the last thing on my mind at this point.  

His tears started to fall, then, dampening my skin as Bill gave into the overwhelming sadness that he must have been feeling.  I couldn’t even begin to fathom what he must be feeling. “Atlanta, too,” he whispered into my neck.

At first, I didn’t understand but when his words sunk in, I realized that this hadn’t been a singular attack.  Atlanta was gone, now, too, in the same way as Denver. I held Bill tighter, my mind racing through the television channels that had been missing.  How many were gone because a local broadcaster wasn’t available and how many were off the air because their cities had been targeted, too? I had only had a month to get used to the idea of being alone, all of my family gone, but I had to wonder how many were coming to that realization all at once right now?  How many didn’t even know, yet?

I stood and turned off the tv, the silence deafening but still better than the white noise that had been coming from every single channel.  I stood and took Bill’s hand. “When do you need to be back?” There would likely be so much work to do, especially with the television and, likely, our internet access taken away by the bombs and one thing that I was sure hadn’t changed in Bill was his sense of duty.  

Bill looked up at me from his seat on the couch, his eyes telling me that he was beyond words right now.  

“Tonight?” I asked and he shook his head.  “Tomorrow, then?”

Bill nodded and I extended a hand towards him, which he took.  

I pulled Bill off of the couch and led him up the stairs to my bedroom.  It only had a twin sized bed but I hadn’t been able to bring myself to use the space where my dad had slept for so many years, yet, despite being used to a much larger bed in my apartment in Denver.  The size of the bed didn’t really matter right now, though, with how close Bill was following me.

We layed down, me still in my clothes from the day and Bill in his uniform.  I opened my arms to him and he clung to me, seeking any kind of comfort that he could get.  It wasn’t sexy at all but it was the most intimate I had been with a man in years. One of my arms wrapped around Bill’s torso, holding him close as he nuzzled into my neck and chest.  It was on the early side for bed but Bill had had such an emotional day that it didn’t surprise me when he was asleep in mere minutes.

This was everything I hadn’t dared to dream about when I had learned that I would need to return to Jericho and, at the same time, nothing that I could ever have imagined.  As my hand carded through his hair in just the way that I knew Bill liked, I imagined what my life could have been like had I stayed in Jericho after high school… Only then did it hit me - the life I had built and known in Denver was gone, now.  The friends I had made, the men I had dated… all of them were dead. 

The tears streamed down my face as I fought to suppress the sobs that wanted to wrack my body for fear of waking Bill.  I was lucky to still have the man who was asleep in my arms but everything I had built for myself and everyone else that I had ever loved was gone, now.

 ———

I woke the next morning alone.  I wasn’t entirely surprised, since Bill had to be at work.  Nuclear apocalypse in a pair of cities or not, there was always police work to be done.  I briefly wondered if it was more than just the pair - Denver and Atlanta seemed to be somewhat random as far as major cities were concerned - but I pushed that thought down, it wasn’t the kind of thinking that would do me or anyone else any good until I knew the truth.  

I made my way down to the kitchen, the night before a bit of a blur as I started up the coffee pot.  Waiting for it to brew, I noticed a paper on the kitchen counter that I didn’t remember being there the night before.  

_Mads,  
_ _Thank you.  I don’t want to press where I’m not welcome but I do want to make sure you’re alright.  I know you lost a lot in all of this, too. I had to go, there’s a bus outside of town that Jimmy and I need to check into - missing school kids.  If it’s okay with you, though, I’m going to check in on you after work tomorrow._

A couple of sentences were scratched out in the middle of the note.

_I’ll see you later.  Thank you for taking care of me tonight.  
___\- Bill_ _ 

I read the note with a fond smile while I waited the couple of minutes for my coffee to brew.  When it should have been done, I turned to the machine only to find the pot empty. I pushed the button again, realizing that the usual beeping sound was silent.  I looked up, finally noticing that the clock on the stove wasn’t on. Come to think of it, I had woken up on my own, rather than to the usual beeping of my alarm clock.  On top of everything else, the power had gone out.

I pulled a can of pop from the refrigerator, knowing I’d have a headache within the hour if I didn’t consume some form of caffeine and stepped out onto the porch to see just what was happening in Jericho.  

The clouds brewing on the horizon worried me.

My fear had proved well founded, it turned out, and not even an hour later, I was being evacuated to the fallout shelter under town hall.  Bill wasn’t there but neither was Jimmy or any of the other police so I tried not to worry about it too much. He was probably out there making sure people got to safety, which was an entirely different source of fear.  What if people weren’t listening? What if he got caught in the rain? 

It nearly made me laugh.  Two days ago if anyone had asked me if I would even miss Bill, I would have said no and the word would have fallen easily from my lips.  One night of having him back in my arms, though, and everything had changed. I felt like a teenager again, worrying why her crush wasn’t calling her back.  Though, my worries - and those of the people around me - ran much deeper than that. 

I knew most of the people that surrounded me in the shelter.  Half of them were wrapped up in their own fears, hoping for word from family members all across the country.  The other half, however, looked at me with pity coloring their features whenever their eye caught mine. They recognized, I realized, that I had built a life in one of the cities that no longer existed.  I avoided that second group as much as I could. Bill’s presence and grief had calmed me to an extent the night before but in this moment, without him there, I was pretty sure that one wrong word would snap my fragile grip on sanity and calmness.  

I had brought my book with me, which helped.  I was able to close out the world around me for a while but I had been more than halfway through before the bombs and so, an hour into the storm, I was finished reading.  I kept the book open in my lap and watched the room around me. As a writer, I didn’t really have any skills that would help with keeping order or in any recovery or rebuilding efforts, but people watching… now that was in my wheelhouse and, despite living up to the stereotype of nothing-ever-happens-here small town America, the people of Jericho had never been boring.  

I rode out the rest of the storm unraveling the lives of the people around me.  Aside from the obvious, most of the people in the shelter were fairly boring but one family, in particular, caught my eye.  The mayor was sicker than he was letting on and his wife suspected that was the case but between the apparently still upcoming mayoral election and the bombs, he was trying to put on a strong face.  Most of the people in the shelter were buying it. 

Eric, the mayor’s oldest son, was having an affair.  From watching his interactions in the shelter, I was certain that the other woman was in the space with us.  I had two thoughts about whom his mistress might be but I was heavily leaning towards one of the women over the other.  On top of that, I suspected that Eric’s wife might be pregnant. Really, it could have made for a great novel if it weren’t real life.  “And if there was still anyone around to print novels,” I muttered aloud.

The woman beside me must have heard me because she shot a scowl in my direction.  I did my best not to care, though; everyone deals with grief in different ways and Jeanine Stimple had always been rude.

She must have seen that I noticed her because Jeanine plastered on a fake smile.  “I’m just so relieved to see you here and not in Denver, Maddy!”

No one except my dad had ever been allowed to call me Maddy.  Bill had done it once, when we had just started sleeping together, and then spent a night literally grovelling for forgiveness afterwards.  It had been the first kinky thing either of us had ever really done and oh the doors it had opened. I smiled at the memory. Thinking I was smiling at her, Jeanine prattled on, her tone as ingenuous as ever. 

“I was so sorry to hear about your daddy, he was a good man.  And, now, I know he did his best to raise you all on his own but, I have to be honest - you know what the Bible says about lying - I never thought you would amount to much of anything but here you are back in Jericho and a famous author to boot!”

I snorted at her assessment of my writing.  Sure, I’d achieved a modicum of success but I hadn’t written the next _Harry Potter_ or anything and, what Jeanine definitely didn’t realize, is that most of my monetary success had come from writing romance novels, something I was certain the older woman would neither appreciate nor find amusing.  

“And that young man that used to run amok with you, he’s grown up just fine, too.  Have you heard? Mr. Koehler is happily married and he’s deputy sheriff. He settled down and grew up rather quickly after you left, actually.  That must have been quite difficult for you…”

Jeanine kept talking but I tuned her out, preferring the memories of Bill and me in high school to anything that would remind me of how quickly Bill had moved on back then.  After last night and the note he had left for me to find this morning, I was certain that he still cared for me and I wouldn’t allow a nasty old woman to get into my head.

There was one thing that Jeanine had right, though.  Bill and I had been little shits when we were teenagers and we had always had the most fun because of it.  The week after my 18th birthday, my dad was away on business. Bill and I had gotten drunk off of cheap booze and decided it was a great idea to break onto the high school football field.  We had sat on the 50 yard line, passing a bottle of whiskey between us as we talked and kissed. We’d had sex too, right out there in the middle of the field. Someone must have noticed something was off because while we were cuddling afterwards, a cop had showed up and we booked it.  Bill had grabbed everything and we both ran, still drunk and mostly naked, into the cornfield across the street.

By the time we had found each other in the field, Bill had gotten dressed again but I was still in nothing but his jacket, which I had tossed over us for some extra warmth while we had cuddled.  Bill had fun making me “buy back” my clothing that night, the payment being various sex acts of course. When all was said and done and I tried to give him back his jacket, he had told me to keep it.  “It looks good on you,” he had said. “I liked it better without the clothes under it, but this way is nice, too.” Except it wasn’t teenaged Bill’s voice I was hearing any more but, rather, the voice of the man that I had held the night before.  

The thought had my mind back on Bill and his safety.  I knew that there was another shelter at the med center but, if the doctor was here at town hall, as well as a number of her patients, that didn’t bode well.  But it was obvious that not everyone in town was here in this shelter, the space was too small and even the mayor’s younger son, Jake, wasn’t here. There was obviously another safe space.

With that thought in mind and memories of Bill and my teenaged shenanigans to hold me over, I rode out the rest of the storm.  Once the all clear was given, I managed to catch Eric.

“Where is everyone else?  I noticed your wife and some of the patients were here, so that means that the medical center shelter wasn’t operational.  I need to find… I need to find Jimmy.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Jimmy and Bill tended to be a matched pair while they were on duty so finding one meant finding the other and putting my mind at rest regarding Bill’s safety.  

Eric looked pained for a moment before the politician in him took over.  “No, you’re right, the ventilation system wasn’t working. We had to send people to the salt mine, they’re safe there but Jimmy wasn’t with them,” he told you.  “Come to think of it, though, I haven’t heard from Jimmy… or Bill or the sheriff since last night.”

The last part was spoken more as an afterthought and I was pretty sure that under normal circumstances, Eric never would have let me hear it.  I watched as he went to confer with his father, who shook his head grimly, confirming my fears and sending my mind spiraling again. Bill had gone out of town late last night to check on some missing kids and no one had heard from him since.   

I left the fallout shelter in a daze and wandered home, my mind conjuring up possibility after possibility of what could have befallen Bill.  Some bandit had come across him and he was dead. After a day without their parents and a regular meal, the children had become feral and turned to cannibalism.  Bill had gotten caught out in the rain and he was suffering, horribly, from radiation poisoning somewhere in the fields surrounding Jericho. Certainly, some were more plausible than others but there was no stopping my brain from creating every reasonable and every fantastical possibility for why no one knew where Bill was.  As time passed, though, one reason for his silence towards me played over and over again in my mind - Bill still loved his wife. He had gotten what he needed from me the night before but was still enamored with the memory of Caroline. It made sense - the time since the bombs could still be counted in hours - but it hurt like hell.  

 ————

I had convinced myself that Bill wasn’t coming back.  I busied myself with unpacking the bag that still sat next to the doorway.  I didn’t see myself leaving Jericho anytime soon and that bag held nearly all of what was left of my possessions.  I thought about setting up in the master bedroom but that still felt like dad’s space. If the world outside of Jericho was truly gone, I would eventually move in there, I told myself.  For now, though, my bedroom felt safe and comfortable.

After I unpacked, I ran a finger along dad’s bookshelves, smiling at his Madeline Baker collection and grateful that I had gotten my love for the written word from him.  There was plenty in the house to read, old favorites mixed in with books of dad’s that I had never read before, and I hoped and prayed that reading would help me keep my mind off of Bill, at least for a little while.  None of it did any good though.

In every book I tried, I found something that reminded me of Bill.  Every time there was a sound outside of the house, my eyes turned to the window, hoping to see the deputy sheriff outside.  Disappointment was my constant friend.

I had finally started forcing myself  to ignore the sounds outside of the house when there was a knock.  I ran to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Bill. My relief was quickly tempered by worry, though, as he was run absolutely ragged.  Even through the peephole in the front door, I could see that his hair was matted with sweat and that there was blood on his forehead and along his hairline.  I didn’t think twice before opening the door and welcoming Bill inside. I didn’t know where he had ridden out the rainstorm but he didn’t appear to be damp or showing any signs of radiation poisoning.  I swung the door open, giving Bill entrance to my home all while knowing full well that I would have still invited him in even if he had been contaminated.

For the second time, Bill immediately crowded into my space, slamming the door shut behind him.  He pinned my arms above my head and against the wall, holding them there with one of his hands while his other hand pulled my skirt up and my panties down.

I could feel myself getting wet at the sudden display of dominance and Bill’s fingers circling my clit only caused me to become even more aroused.

Bill pulled his mouth away from mine and looked up at my hands.  “Keep them there,” he commanded and could do nothing but whimper and nod.  His now free hand pulled up my shirt and tugged down the cups of my bra, leaving my breasts on display for him.  Bill palmed one of them, giving it a hard squeeze as his lips descended on the other. He his fingers and lips didn’t stop moving until I was moaning and pushing my chest forward in search of more.  

“I want to hear you,” Bill huffed against my skin.  “I want to hear every damn noise you make.”

The fingers that were dancing across my clit were relentless and pushing me closer and closer towards an orgasm.  In the back of my mind, I knew something had happened to Bill, something that we should probably talk about, but I couldn’t have stopped him now if I had wanted to.  My hips were rocking as he continued to work my clit and with one swipe of his teeth across my nipple, I was cumming, moaning Bill’s name.

Bill didn’t let up, yet, though.  He worked me through my orgasm and just as it was ending, he plunged two fingers inside of me.  “Again,” he instructed, “and louder.” Bill crooked his fingers and rubbed them against my sweet spot, the heel of his hand bumping against my clit with every thrust.  I exploded again, drenching his hand and crying out into the hallway.

Bill still didn’t stop as he continued to pump two fingers into my body and rub at my oversensitive clit.  I tried to squirm away but an arm across my shoulders and neck held me in place, cutting off some of my air.  It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Bill pulled two more orgasms from my body, demanding that my cries of pleasure become louder with each one.  

Finally Bill stopped and let me relax.  My muscles immediately gave out but Bill was there, catching me before I could hit the ground.  He righted my clothes as best as he could and scooped me up, carrying me up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.   

Through my haze, I was able to gather that we were in the guest room and I was grateful that he had chosen this space.  If Bill was going to spend the night again, we needed more than my twin sized bed but he seemed to know that I wasn’t ready to move into dad’s room, yet.  

Bill tugged my clothes off of me and then removed his own before sliding into the bed beside me.  He pulled me close to him and, though we were naked, there wasn’t anything particularly sexual about the moment.  This was all about Bill taking care of me after he had thoroughly pulled me apart downstairs.

We laid together for what felt like seconds and an eternity, all at once.  Realistically, I knew that it was probably closer to an hour but it felt like we were outside of time and space, wrapped up in each other’s arms.  Eventually, Bill shifted and looked down at me where I lay, one of his hands trailing across my abdomen. “You’re beautiful.”

I bit my lower lip as I stifled a laugh.  I was generally fairly self confident but I hadn’t had a proper shower in at least 3 days.  The soaps I had brought with me from Denver had run out right before the bombs and dad’s supply, while serviceable, was drug store brand and had been running low to start soI had decided to save it for as long as I could.  Plain water only got a person so far and my hair was a dingy orange from a lack of shampoo rather than the bright copper color that I had always been so proud of. With no good way to remove it, I’d stopped wearing makeup, kicking myself for never buying one of those cloth removers that had claimed to only need water.  I looked fine au natural but I don’t know if beautiful was a word I’d use for myself in this moment. 

“What? You are!” Bill insisted.  His eyes were locked on mine and his face was so sincere.

Even so, I rolled my eyes at him.  “I’m a sweaty mess after what we did in the hall earlier.  Besides, my deodorant is going to run out by the middle of next week,” I told him.  “You might be reevaluating that statement after you get a good sniff of me.”

Bill’s laughter joined mine, then, and he laid his head on my shoulder, over my heart.  His hand had stilled, fingers spread, over my lower abdomen. He was tense and I could tell there was something he wanted to say.  From my angle, I could just tell that his eyes were glued to where his hand rested.

“I thought that I might never see you again earlier today.”  

Bill looked up at me and I could see it in his eyes: he had thought he was going to die.  He took a deep breath and told me about the bus full of missing school children and the empty prison bus that the Jericho police had found instead.  He didn’t know why the two men had only knocked Jimmy and him out instead of killing them like they had the sheriff but the whole time, all he could think about was getting back to me.

“I was afraid that I’d never get the chance to tell you that I was an idiot,” he finally said, his voice quiet, “I should have followed you back then.  Should have gone with you right off the bat.” Bill paused for a moment and took a deep breath and I ran my fingers through his hair, both in an attempt to comfort and encourage him.  “I was going to, you know. I finally pulled my head out of my ass about ten months after you had left. I applied and was admitted to the same school you were attending and packed everything up; I was going to surprise you... but then he called.”

I didn’t know exactly what Bill was referring to but the knowledge that he had planned to follow after me had my blood racing.  I was sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest with where his head was settled. Who called? Who had stopped Bill from coming to the city?  I gently kissed the top of his head, the only part of him I could easily reach. Whatever story Bill was telling me, I was sure that it wasn’t a pleasant one - the tension in his body and voice told me that much.  “Who called, Bill?” I asked, keeping my voice steady and sincere but quiet, so as not to break the bubble that seemed to surround us in this moment.

“It was her dad - Caroline’s dad.  She and I had… It had only been once…” Bill’s voice grew more frantic with each word.  

I used my free hand to tilt his chin up so I could see his face.  “Bill, it’s alright. Whatever it is, it’s alright. I’m right here and I’m going to stay here.” 

Bill nodded, his eyes returning to the hand splayed across my stomach.  I wasn’t sure if he was going to continue his story or not but when he finally spoke again, his voice was calmer.  

“Caroline’s dad called.  She and I had been on a date and fallen into bed together about a couple of weeks prior.  The date had been fine, not anything to write home about, but everyone around here had me second guessing my decision to leave so I had gone.  It was just the one time, there was no second date, no real passion behind the night; it was just sex. But Caroline had gotten pregnant. We had used protection, it was just one of those fluke things, you know?” 

I nodded.  I didn’t know but that didn’t really matter right now.

“Anyway, I was a day away from leaving and he called.  Told me Caroline was pregnant and asked me what I was going to do about it.  Before I could respond, he was answering the question for me. A month later, Caroline and I were married.  I told UC Denver that I wouldn’t be coming and enrolled in community college instead. Gracie gave me a job at the grocery during the day.  Another couple of weeks and…” Bill let out a shuddering breath. “Another couple of weeks and Caroline wasn’t pregnant anymore. There were complications with the pregnancy and she…”

I turned my body to face Bill’s and pulled him in, holding him tight.  “I’m so sorry, Billl. I can’t imagine…”

“It was kind of a relief, for both of us really.  I was barely 20 and she was 18; we weren’t ready to have a kid.  But Caroline was still so torn up about it. The thing that had forced us together was gone but I couldn’t just leave.  She was a nice girl, I couldn’t leave her to deal with it alone. So, I stayed. I stayed in Jericho, stayed at Gracie’s market, stayed with Caroline.  Eventually, I got my associates and started working for the Jericho police. I had convinced myself that Caroline and I were happy enough. Told myself that I would probably never see you again, anyway, and, besides that, now that you’d met the boys in the city, you’d never be interested in small town Bill Koehler.”

I blinked back tears, not entirely sure when they had started forming.  “I was so broken up when you decided to stay in Jericho,” I admitted. “I kind of always hoped that you would change your mind and show up at my dorm, though.  Then dad told me that you were married. It was barely a year since we had broken up. I was so angry with you but I still couldn’t get you out of my head. No matter who I dated, I always hoped it would be you there beside me in the mornings.  But it was Sam or Griff or Lex… they were all like you in their own way but none of them were you, Bill. I guess Gabe had come the closest to making me forget but not even his antics could top the things we’d get into… You were my first love, my first time, the first guy I’d tied down.  Hell, you’re the only one I’ve ever let tie me to the bed. I wanted to hate you so I started having Dad come out to me for holidays. I didn’t want to even think about Jericho anymore. Dad never mentioned...”

“Not many people knew,” Bill shared, his voice muffled in my neck.  “Mads, I wanted to badly to follow you. I was such an idiot back then.  Caroline and I were never happy, not like a married couple should have been.  I should have told her dad I was leaving Jericho.”

Bill was getting in his head again and all I wanted to do was comfort him and take away his pain.  I knew that sex probably wasn’t the best plan but it was all I had so I released him from my embrace and pushed Bill onto his back.  I kissed him, pouring all of my sympathy, sorrow, and love into the connection before moving my lips from his and trailing more kisses along his jaw and neck.  Slowly, my mouth moved down Bill’s body, worshiping every inch of him that I could.

When I reached my prize, I licked a hot stripe up the underside of his erection.  Bill raised up onto his elbows to look at me just as I took the head of his cock into my mouth.  I locked eyes with him and smirked around his tip, running my tongue across the sensitive ridge just below the head until he dropped back down onto the pillows, and let out a stuttered breath, so similar and yet completely different from his breathing earlier.

Pleased with his reaction, I took more of his quickly filling cock into my mouth, still teasing with my tongue and even lightly running my teeth along his shaft just the way I remembered him liking.  If the sound Bill made was to be any indication, that wasn’t something he had experienced in a long time. I teased and toyed with Bill, changing up the sensations I was creating with my mouth every couple of seconds until he was fully hard.  Then, without warning, I took his entire erection into my mouth and hollowed my cheeks as I began to bob my head.

Bill had a white knuckle grip on the bed sheets and, as I worked him over with my mouth, an idea formed in my mind.  For the past decade plus, Bill hadn’t been in control of his life, not fully. From a demanding father-in-law to being shoved into the trunk of his own police cruiser not even two days ago, others had been directing Bill’s life for too long.  I could give him back some of that control. I hadn’t been kidding when I told him that he was the only one I had ever let tie me up. Bill was special… I’d been with other more dom-type guys but Bill’s dominance was tempered with a softness totally unique to him.   

With this thought in mind, I took one of Bill’s hands, massaging his fingers in an effort to get him to let go of the sheets, and then placed it on the back of my head.  With his hand in place and his cock down my throat, I looked up at his face through my lashes. I winked at Bill and then returned to work on his erection, slowly moving along his cock.  I teased until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Bill’s hand tensed against my head, his fingers curling into a fist surrounding a patch of my hair.  As he began pushing and tugging on my head, I could tell he had been fighting against this but I had left him no choice but to set the pace that he wanted.  In complete juxtaposition to his actions, his other hand moved to my face and cradled my cheek, his thumb rubbing along my cheekbone. I smiled and opened my throat as he pushed my face further onto his erection.  He was most definitely still the Bill I remembered; the Bill I would gladly submit to. 

Bill’s motions were getting erratic and I knew that he was getting close.  The next time he pulled my head off of his cock, I sucked hard and it was more than enough to push him over the edge.  Bill practically exploded in my mouth and I did my best to swallow everything he gave me. His hands fell from my face and hair but I stayed where I was, letting him grow soft in my mouth before cleaning him up with little kitten licks.

Bill’s breathing evened out as much as it could considering I was still paying attention to his cock and when he had the strength, he reached for my shoulders and pulled me up so that we were face to face.  His lips sought out mine and he moaned as he explored my mouth, presumably at the taste of himself still on my tongue. When we finally broke apart, I looked Bill in the eye. 

“I’m yours if you want me,” I told him.

Bill looked up at me with wide eyes, as if in awe that I even remembered the series of code words we had set up in high school.  This was how one of us would indicate to the other that we were up for whatever the other had in mind. The internet hadn’t really been what it was today or, at least, what it had been before the explosions, so we hadn’t really had words for what it was we did.  All we had known was we both liked it when the other took complete control and this was how we had told each other that we were open to that kind of evening.

“I always want you,” Bill replied.   

He had remembered, too, and was interested in moving forward.  Now, though, I had to figure out how to tell him the rest of my plan.  This broke from the usual script and I hoped he understood. “Bill, I’m yours for as long as you want me.”  I stared into his face as he worked out what I was saying. Soon enough, Bill’s eyes went wide.

“You’re talking about more than just tonight…” he murmured.

I smiled softly at Bill, smoothing hair back from his forehead and leaning in to kiss him.  “As long as you need me.” I kissed Bill. He had always enjoyed displays of affection, especially when he was in the more dominant role between us.  

Bill quickly took control of the kiss and rolled us over so that he was on top of me.  He kissed me until we were both out of breath, his tongue completely dominating my mouth.  Finally, he broke the kiss but immediately Bill’s lips were on my neck. He sucked hard, marking me as his.  When he was satisfied with the bruise he’d left, he arranged us into a spooning position. One of his arms draped over my torso and he cupped my breast.  “It’s late,” he observed. “Tomorrow we’ll find a less fleeting way of marking you as mine - though I’m pretty sure you should get used to having at least one of these,” Bill paused and ran a finger over the hickey he had created before returning his hand to my chest, “on your body for the foreseeable future… but for now, we need sleep.”  

Sleep did not come fast.  Not only was my naked body pressed up against Bill’s nude form for the first time in a decade and a half but his thumb was idly stroking across my nipple, sending little jolts of pleasure straight through me.  Even after he fell asleep, Bill’s thumb continued it’s path, though the passes were much more erratic.

Eventually, I did drift off and my dreams were nothing short of erotic.  Though I couldn’t remember them clearly in the morning, the wetness between my legs made me certain of their content.  

Bill was still asleep and he had rolled onto his back at some point during the night.  I snuck out of the bed without waking him, quietly padding through the house in search of something that I had a feeling he would enjoy.  I had recently come across this particular item while going through some of Dad’s old stuff and had been surprised that he had kept it all this time.  Suddenly, I was glad, as it would be perfect for Bill and I. 

I quickly returned to the bedroom, placed the item on the bedside table, and crawled back into bed.  I briefly considered waking him with a blowjob but that was never something we had explored or talked about before.  I’d have to ask him how he felt about the idea the next time I got the chance. Instead, I cuddled up to Bill, nuzzling my face into his neck and running one of my hands up and down his chest, dipping lower and lower with each pass but never actually touching his cock.  

Slowly, Bill started to respond and his eyes opened.  “Good morning,” he greeted me, his voice thick with sleep.

I let my hand rest on his chest.  “Good morning.” I smiled into his skin and pressed a kiss against his neck.  “I’ve got something that I think you might enjoy.”

“Mmmm? What’s that?”

I sat up and reached across the bed and grabbed my surprise from the table.  “Last night you mentioned finding something to mark me as yours. While I was trying to fall asleep I remembered this.”  I held the item out to Bill and watched as it registered in his mind.

He reached out and took the collar from me.  It was simple, strong royal blue fabric with a black snapping buckle, and clearly made for a dog but it would fit.  Bill ran it through his hands before adjusting the length some, making it longer. “Why do you have this?” He asked.

“Do you remember back in middle school, dad got a dog for he and I?  He said it would teach me responsibility but it turned out I was deathly allergic to the thing.  It only lasted a week with us because of how terrible it made me feel. Apparently, he held onto the collar all this time.”

“Oh my God, yes!  I remember that,” Bill laughed.  “And you’re really okay wearing a literal dog’s collar?”

I nodded and pulled my hair out of the way so he could strap it around my neck.  “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t. Besides, it’ll be easier to hide this when I need to leave the house than a series of hickeys.”

Bill and I both laughed as he snapped the collar into place and further adjusted the length so that it was snug but not too tight.  I wouldn’t be able to forget that it was there but it also wouldn’t restrict my breathing in any way. Once he was done, Bill leaned even further forward and kissed me.  One of his hands fell from my neck down to my breast and he pinched one of my nipples.

Bill broke the kiss and leaned back.  “I think what you’re wearing right now is the perfect outfit for today.” He reached out and tweaked my other nipple, causing me to gasp.  “I’ll put a robe down by the door in case you absolutely have to answer it but I think you should just stay inside and make sure everything is ready and waiting for me when I get home from work.”

I could feel the blush coloring my skin at the idea of being naked all day, not by my own choice but because Bill wanted me to do it.  It was a thrilling thought. He didn’t elaborate on what he meant by ready and waiting but about a thousand ideas raced through my mind all at once and I was certain that Bill would enjoy every one of them.   

Bill quickly got ready for the day and left the house but not before I could give him a key.  He kissed me again and, as sappy as it sounds, everything just felt right in that moment. “If I for some reason I’m not alone at the end of the day, I’ll pretend that I don’t have a key and I’ll knock.  That way you can grab some clothes and figure out how to hide this,” he told me giving the ring on the collar a tug.

With that, Bill was gone.  Hearing him lock the door behind himself as he left brought a smile to my face.  It was right and good and comforting to have him here with me and to know he would be coming home to me each night.

The warmth of that thought swirling through my mind, I made my way into the kitchen.  Bill had said he wanted everything “ready and waiting” for him when he got home and I was going to make sure things were just that.  I quickly checked the contents of the refrigerator. I had planned to go shopping but the bombs had derailed that so there wasn’t much but I did have enough to make us a nice salad for dinner.  Besides, it was the point where I needed to use the veggies or throw them out in a day or so and it would be a shame to let them go to waste. 

I quickly closed the refrigerator to keep the last of the cool air inside and went about the rest of my day.  I splashed some water on my face and used a washcloth to scrub as much of last night’s sweat from my body as I could.  I thought about taking a real shower, using some of the little shampoo and soap my dad had left behind but the idea of a cold shower when I already was supposed to be naked all day in early October was extremely unappealing.  I could build up a fire, but that would mean less wood for the winter months and who knew how long we would be without power. 

No, this was the best option for now. 

I moved into the bedroom that Bill and I had shared the night before and tidied the space.  I had never really been one for cleaning but this seemed to fit into “ready and waiting” so, after I made the bed, I brought a few personal touches into the room from my bedroom.

Once I was satisfied, I layed down on top of the covers an ran my hands over my body.  Bill did say that he wanted _everything_ to be ready and waiting… One of my hand squeezed my breasts, toying with my nipples as I alternated between the two.  The other dipped lower, fingers running gentle circles around my clit. I teased myself until I was nice and wet and then I just stopped. I stayed in the bed for a moment, willing my body to cool down before I got up and made my way into the next room that needed a little bit of work.  

I followed that pattern, tidying a room in the house and then lounging in it and masturbating until I was near an orgasm but never allowing myself the release.  By the end of the afternoon, the house was spotless and I had touched myself in every room except for my father’s bedroom. I thought about reading but I was so wet that my arousal was dripping down my thighs as I walked through the house and I worried about leaving a wet spot behind on the furniture if I sat.  I couldn’t be sure of the time and I wanted to have dinner ready for Bill when he got home.

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the veggies out of the refrigerator, they were the last of the perishable foods in the house and I was glad they they wouldn’t be going to waste.  I chopped the vegetables and put together a nice salad, throwing together a simple vinaigrette dressing and putting both on the table just as I heard someone - Bill, I assumed - walking up the path to the house.  

I quickly crossed to the door and kneeled as I heard the key I had given Bill turn in the lock.  I considered for a moment keeping my eyes downcast but that was never the part of submission that appealed to me and, besides, I wanted to see Bill’s reaction when he came in.

Seconds later, the door swung open and Bill stepped inside.  His eyes widened when he saw me and he paused for a moment, shock on his face, before he recovered and practically slammed the door shut.  “I half expected that you would change your mind, that I’d get back to find you curled up on the couch and wearing your favorite sweater…” Bill murmured, “or, even, without the sweater… But I never imagined this.”  

Bill had cupped my cheek while he spoke making it so that I couldn’t look away, even though I wanted to.  I had gotten it wrong, maybe even from the start of this ill advised adventure. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment but opened them when I heard the rustle of Bill’s clothing.  

Bill was crouching down, his eyes level with mine.  His hand stayed on my cheek while the other landed on my knee and ran up my leg, finally coming to rest on my thigh.  “You’re amazing.” The hand that was on my leg continued its journey, massaging my inner thigh before Bill readjusted and one of his fingers ran the length of my slit, circling my clit a few times before pressing into my body.  Bill smiled at me, clearly happy with what he found, “Ready and waiting just like I asked.”

“I also… also cleaned the house and made dinner,” I breathed Bill continued to play with my body.  

That made him pause in his ministrations and look at me even more intently than he had been.  “Well, aren’t you the perfect little housewife?” Bill joked, making my cheeks heat. 

“I wasn’t exactly sure what you meant by ‘ready and waiting’ so I wanted to cover my bases,” I explained.  “Dinner isn’t much, I wanted to use the vegetables before they went bad but…”

Bill’s fingers had resumed their exploration and my words and thoughts short circuited.  I was drowning in his eyes and his smile as he played my body like a virtuoso plays his instrument.  Bill brought me to the precipice of the orgasm I had been denying myself all day. My body chased the high but right as I was about to fall over the edge, Bill stopped.  He pulled his hand away from my core and pressed his fingers into my mouth. I licked myself off of his hand and, once he was satisfied, Bill helped me get to my feet. “Let’s go eat.”

Bill and I sat across from one another at the table.  He was still in his uniform, my nudity standing out in the otherwise normal room.  Before tonight, I never would have said that I had a uniform kink but being completely naked, apart from my collar, while Bill was not only dressed but wearing his khaki shirt and badge, was definitely doing something for me.  I squirmed in my seat as we ate, my eyes constantly straying to Bill’s lips as he licked dressing from them. 

We chatted our way through dinner and when we finished, I stood and cleared the plates, rinsing them and leaving them in the sink for the time being.  I turned towards Bill with a hunger in my eyes but still ready to submit to whatever he had in mind for our evening. However, before either of us could say a word, my stomach grumbled.  

Bill and I both dissolved into laughter.  “It was a good salad,” Bill managed to say through his giggles, “but salad is king of a terrible dinner.”  

I could only nod in response.

“Let’s go upstairs and get you dressed, there’s a town barbeque tonight.  Same idea as you had - a bunch of the meat at Gracie’s was about to spoil so they’re cooking up everything rather than letting it go to waste.”

I followed Bill up to my bedroom and sat on the bed while he dug through my closet and my drawers, choosing an outfit for me to wear.

Bill tossed me a bra, which I slipped on, followed by one of my favorite shirts.  It was a scoop neck and the neckline skated across the tops of my breasts, showing enough skin to be flirty while still staying modest.  Bill pulled a skirt from the closet, next, holding it up against me before shoving it back in and picking something different. 

“The first one matched better,” I laughed, his admirable efforts to put together my outfit causing me to giggle.

Bill smiled at me, his face the perfect mix of innocence and lasciviousness.  “Oh, I know. But this one’s shorter.”

I pretended to be shocked but despite the fact that he had apparently cleaned up his act and become a model citizen while I was away, the Bill I had known had always been a horn dog and I was glad to have further confirmation that some things never change.  I stepped into the skirt and slid it up my legs, turning back to Bill and looking at him expectantly.

“You look great,” Bill commented, stepping closer to me and running his finger along the collar I wore, “but, as much as it kills me to say this, I think we should take this off of you while we’re out on the town.”  Bill reached out to remove the blue fabric from my neck but I stopped him. 

“Let me, please?” I asked, the symbolic implications of him removing the collar coming unbidden to my mind.  I waited for his nod and then unclipped the buckle. I quickly moved my hands from my neck, twisting the collar twice around my wrist and hooking the ends together once again as if it were a bracelet.  “This ok?” I asked, my voice suddenly shy. I tried to shake off the worry that Bill might not want his mark on me in public but it lingered.

Bill cupped my cheek, directing my gaze to his face.  “It’s perfect,” he assured me.

I smiled, relishing the warmth of his hand and his voice.  “I just need panties and shoes and I think we’re ready to go,” I finally said, my rumbling stomach the only thing that could pull me out of this moment with Bill.

“Shoes, right,” Bill replied with a wink before we dug back into my closet.  He re-emerged with a pair of shoes I had completely forgotten about. They were black and rather modest with a demure strap that held them onto my foot but they boasted a 4 inch heel.  Luckily the heel was thick enough that they wouldn’t pose a problem, despite the fact that I generally stuck to flats.

I turned my back to Bill and bent at the waist to maneuver the shoes onto my feet, pleased with the gasp and groan that fell from his lips at the sight of my still wet sex peeking out from beneath the skirt he had chosen.  If he wasn’t going to give me panties to wear, I was going to make him regret it at every turn.

 ———

Bill and I fell into a sort of routine after that.  I’d greet him at the door, always nude, and he’d guide me to my feet before leading me out of the foyer towards whatever dinner I had been able to put together.  Bill always kept his uniform on, which made me squirm in my seat every night; I had definitely developed a uniform fetish. Or maybe it was just a new facet of the Bill fetish that I had discovered and harbored since high school. 

After dinner, Bill would tell me where in the house to meet him.  I would clean up after our meal and he would go to prepare for our evening.  Some nights, we would light some candles, sit together, and read, my head in Bill’s lap as he idly stroked my hair, my shoulder, or even ran his fingers along the crack of my ass, never quite touching me where I really wanted him, until we went to bed.  Other nights, things got decidedly more explicit. 

Tonight was one of the latter.

After dinner, I joined Bill in the bedroom.  Three sets of handcuffs were laid out, one at the top of the bed and one set at each of the bottom corners.  This was new and I shivered in response when I saw them. I walked towards the bed, my eyes trained on the metal restraints as anticipation built up in my system.

“I, uh, borrowed these from work,” Bill told me, a shy smile on his face, “so I’ll have to bring them back to the office before anyone notices they’re gone but if we enjoy ourselves tonight, I can take them again.”

I nodded, my gaze still locked on the handcuffs.  Bill had attached one cuff from each pair at the bottom of the bed to the metal posts on the footboard but the pair near the top of the mattress wasn’t connected to anything.  I licked my lips and sat on the bed, finally tearing my eyes away from the restraints and looking towards Bill. I could practically feel the blood rushing through my body as I waited for his direction.

Bill crossed the room and stood in front of me, his hands landing on my shoulders.  He gently pushed me back onto the bed, encouraging me to lie in the center of the mattress.  He attached a cuff to each of my ankles, spreading my legs the width of the bed. Bill walked around the bed and held my hands as he pulled my arms above my head.  “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Metal encircled my left wrist, the sound of the locking mechanism echoing through the room.  “I’m good,” I replied, my voice thick, “green, even.”

Bill smiled at my words and I watched as he ran the second cuff behind the central bar on the headboard before attaching it to my right wrist.  “Good. I need you to let me know if that changes. These aren’t ideal for what I have in mind but they were easier to get my hands on than rope…”

I nodded and gave a little tug at the restraints.  The short chain between the cuffs allowed a little bit of movement but I was still stuck in place.  The metal bit into my skin just a little bit and I immediately knew what Bill meant. He didn’t want me to hurt myself.  “We’ll work on that for next time,” I said, trying to sound confident and sultry at the same time.

The last thing I saw was Bill’s sweet smile.  Then he pulled out a tie and wrapped it around my head, covering my eyes and securing it in place.

Bill’s hands roamed my body, tickling along the inside of my arm and down my ribs and making me squirm.  His fingers slowly moved lower and lower, brushing over my abdomen, as he lowered his face to my chest and drew one of my nipples into his mouth.  Bill scraped his teeth over the sensitive bud and then laved it with his tongue before switching sides and giving my other breast the same treatment. 

I arched my back, wanting more, and Bill grinned into my skin.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He asked with a chuckle.  “Well, don’t you worry, I’ve got plans for you tonight.”

A soft buzzing sound filled the room and I moaned in anticipation.  I tried to pull my legs shut but the metal restraints kept me wide open for whatever Bill had in mind.  

Bill started by running the vibrator across my lips and down my neck, he paused briefly over each nipple, the vibrations going straight to my core, but it wasn’t enough… never enough.  Slowly, so slowly, he dragged the little buzzing device down from my chest, across my stomach and skated it over my inner thighs before finally landing exactly where I wanted him. Bill used the vibrator to explore my folds, pressing it against my clit with every pass.  

I had no way of telling how long Bill teased me.  At one point, I tried to buck my hips up to get more pressure from the vibrator in his hand but he slung his arm across my abdomen, pinning my lower half to the bed.  I moaned and begged as Bill cycled through the settings on what I had quickly come to realize was my favorite vibrator. He used it to bring me to the edge of an orgasm over and over again, only to change the pattern or intensity just before I could come.  Finally, finally, Bill said the words I had been longing to hear. 

“I’m going to let you cum this time.”

Bill turned the vibrator to its highest setting and pressed it tightly against my clit.  It wasn’t long before I was on the edge of my orgasm again. I threw my head back and held on tightly to the chains holding my arms to the bed in anticipation.  Just as the waves of pleasure were about to crash over me, every sensation stopped.

“Bill!” I half whined, half shrieked.  “You… you said I could…”

The bed shook a little as the fire in my veins began to cool and after a few seconds I could make out the sound of Bill’s laughter.  It was quiet, like he was trying to hide it from me. “This is NOT funny, Bill.”

Bill’s chuckles grew louder, then.  “I know and I’m sorry but… I didn’t… I didn’t do it!  I couldn’t have planned this if I had tried!” Bill’s words were a bit garbled by his laughter but I was able to make them out well enough.  “The battery died!” Bill dissolved into a fit of giggles at his admission and, despite the desire for relief that still flooded my system, I found my anger ebbing.  That is, until I felt Bill releasing my arms.

“What are you doing?  You said I could cum!” I asked, full well knowing that I was whining.  

“And you can, I just know you’d hurt yourself pulling on these if I didn’t let your arms down first,” Bill replied.  “Now, sit up for me.” Bill helped me into a seated position before reattaching the cuffs to my wrists, this time behind my back.  Then he pushed me onto the bed again, trapping my arms behind me. Bill kissed me quickly and then his lips were gone for a moment.

There was no teasing this time, Bill dove right in, his lips and tongue lapping at my pussy.  He fucked his tongue into me, bumping his nose against my clit as he drove me back towards my orgasm.  He teased me like this for a few moments before moving his mouth up to focus on my clit. Bill plunged two fingers into my core, all of the teasing making the way slick and easy, and he crooked them, rubbing against just the right spot as his tongue drew tiny circles around my clitoris.  My orgasm built and built, as if my body were afraid to let go, afraid that the pleasure would suddenly stop like it had earlier. But Bill’s fingers and tongue were relentless and, combined with the command “CUM” growled into my center, they sent me hurtling over the edge.

The orgasm ripped through my body, every muscle contracting and releasing at once as I shouted into the room.  Stars danced through my vision, still blacked out by the blindfold Bill had used and even trapped behind my back, I felt the bite of the metal cuffs at my wrists.  I was overloaded with sensation.

 ———

I opened my eyes feeling more relaxed and comfortable than I had ever felt in my life.  The bed was warm and soft, softer than I had ever realized before. Bill was looking down at me, his face shifting into an expression of relief when my eyes focused on him.

“Welcome back, Mads,” he whispered.

I smiled up at him and then reached out, pulling Bill into me and kissing him deeply.  We broke apart and, as I caught my breath, I took stock of our surroundings. We weren’t in the guest room any longer, nor were we in my bedroom.  How I had missed the transition into the master bedroom, I had no idea but that’s where we were.

“You blacked out for a little bit after you came,” Bill explained, as if reading my mind, “and we had made quite the mess of the guest room.  I didn’t want you to wake up in… Well, we’ll need to wash those sheets, that’s for sure. So, I moved us in here. I hope that’s alright.”

It felt right, good even, being in this space with Bill.  The place didn’t feel like dad’s house, anymore. Somewhere in the past few days, Bill had moved in and it had become our home.  It hadn’t been long since the bombs but each new day was bringing its own trials and challenges. But these moments, the time between the harshness of day, would see us through.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a “deleted scene” that I may share as a second chapter in a couple of days. I wrote it but it just didn’t fit into the timeline of the fic, unfortunately. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first foray outside of the Supernatural fandom!


End file.
